The present invention relates to the automated teller machine (ATM) which is used at financial institutions etc. and the bill handling machine built in the automated teller machine.
At the automated teller machine a user can deposit the amount of money which the user put into the machine. However, if the user has to deposit all the money the user puts into the machine, it would be inconvenient for the user for example when the user has only a ten-thousand yen bill and wants to deposit only one thousand yen. Therefore, there is a technique which counts the bills that the user put into and store them temporarily in a stacker, then after storing the bills in each bill storage pays the amount resulted from subtracting the amount that the user wants to deposit from the amount that are put into and counted. The amount resulted from subtracting the amount that the user wants to deposit from the amount that are put into and counted is called so-called change and the operation to pay the change is called payment of change.
However, there is a problem that it takes time to execute payment of change after storing the bills in the bill storage. Then for example JP-A-63-187386 provides a medium process method for payment of change with bills reserved temporarily in a stacker, and JP-A-63-187386 has a storage (so-called payment reject storage) to store the bills which are decided to be damaged bills (so-called payment reject bill) when they are taken out from a bill storage and pass a distinction (discriminating) part, in order to execute payment of change in a short time.
Further, JP-A-2000-172946 describes a bill deposit and payment machine (bill handling machine) that enables a simple bill transport path design. And it improves operability and security by putting the bill storages together at the lower part.